Margarita
by AikatharinaCassandra
Summary: Una hija de Apolo a la que le gusta un chico que es todo lo contrario a ella. One-shot. Realmente no soy buena con los resumenes pero espero que lo de dentro mejore este desastroso resumen. Gracias y espero comentarios


Desesperación, ese era el único sentimiento que ella conocía desde que le conoció. Aquel chico pálido de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, en realidad él era todo negro desde la ropa hasta el carácter. Ella odiaba a ese chico llamado Nico di Angelo desde que entró en su vida, no por ser hijo de Hades, eso le daba igual, lo que pasaba es que no podía dejar de pensar en él desde que la salvó de ese perro del infierno que la atacó hace unos meses. No había dañado a nadie lo suficientemente grave como para que Afrodita obligara a Eros (el asesino a sueldo del amor) para que se enamorara de él…

-No- pensó ella-, no estoy enamorada de él, simplemente me siento mal por estar aún en deuda con él.

Ella sabía que era malo engañarse a uno mismo, pero no era posible que ella, una de las pocas hijas de Apolo, estuviese enamorada de él, el único hijo vivo de Hades. Ella pensaba que eran totalmente opuestos, ella rubia con ojos azules, piel tostada y una gran sonrisa siempre en los labios, él moreno de ojos negros blanco cómo el papel y unos labios por los que jamás saldría una sonrisa.

Estaba desesperada y no sabía cómo sacarse a Nico de la cabeza, era imposible y menos desde que Quirón la obligó a darle clases de tiro al blanco, su hermano Will tampoco la ayudaba ya que era uno de los pocos amigos de Nico y tenía que soportar verlos hablar en la cabaña.

No podía pensar más en él, no aguantaba que sus pensamientos se dirigieran todo el rato hacia el chico, no pensaba con claridad. Decidió ir al bosque a practicar, los árboles eran su refugio, le encantaba subirse a las ramas altas para disfrutar del sol y el viento, allí podría pensar.

Salió corriendo de la cabaña con el carcaj a la espalda y el arco en la mano, tropezó con alguien a la salida, seguramente uno de sus hermanos, farfulló un "lo siento" y siguió corriendo. Se adentró en el bosque y buscó su claro, aquel al que iba cuando necesitaba estar sola, lo encontró y se tumbó a la sombra de un árbol, estaba demasiado cansada y confusa como para practicar. A su lado había una margarita, ella no quería pero su mano actuó sola, la arrancó y empezó a deshojarla.

-Dime bella margarita debo aceptar que me gusta…

No pudo acabar la frase porque una voz, detrás de ella, le habló.

-¿Sabías que hay personas que creen que el primer signo de locura es que le hablas a los objetos?- era una voz masculina, una voz que correspondía al nombre que había estado a punto de pronunciar.

Confusión, eso era lo que él sentía casi desde que la conoció. No entendía como se había fijado en aquella chica, en teoría a él le gustaban los chicos pero hacía tanto tiempo que no conocía a alguien que le hiciera sentir eso que reconoció el sentimiento en seguida, sentía ganas de sonreír cada vez que la veía escapar corriendo y riendo de una broma a las hijas de Afrodita con su amiga hija de Hermes o de hablarle de él cada vez que iba a la enfermería y Will hacía que ella le atendiese.

Odiaba a esa chica llamada Lyra Carrow que le había conquistado con ese entrecejo fruncido ante los problemas, esa excelente puntería, esas ganas de sonreír por todo y ese orgullo del tamaño del Inframundo. Aunque su aspecto también ayudaba, ser una despampanante rubia de ojos azules atraía a cualquiera.

Pero él no podía permitirse pensar en ella, tenía una máscara que hacía falta mantener, podía ser que sólo fuese un capricho pasajero como se ha demostrado que era Percy.

Todo se complicó en el momento que Quirón hizo que ella le diera clases de tiro, se acordaba de ese momento, él creía que Quirón y Will intuían sus sentimientos hacia ella, estaba seguro que de ser así todo lo hacían para juntarlos, aunque Will era el hermano mayor de Lyra y uno de los amigos de él, tenía pocos y no quería perder a ninguno, y menos por una chica aunque fuera esa.

No podía más con sus pensamientos, su cerebro iba a explotar, necesitaba hablar con alguien, si Jasón y Piper no estuvieran en Nueva Roma y Leo fuera menos… él, tendría que acudir al hermano de ella.

Salió de su cabaña y caminó hacia la número siete, aquella que si querías ver cómo era de día tenías que ponerte gafas de sol. Entonces pasó todo muy rápido, una chica de cabellera dorada se chocó contra él, ella farfulló algo parecido a "lusento" y salió corriendo sin siquiera mirarle, él se giró para mirarla irse e intentar adivinar quién era.

-Síguela- dijo alguien tras él.

-¿Eh?- se giró y vio a un chico rubio apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Que la sigas, pero ni se te ocurra hacerle algo porque si lo haces como que me llamo Will Solace que la próxima vez que tengas que ir a la enfermería no se te ayudará.

-Lo que tú digas- contestó a la vez que la perseguía.

Vio como Lyra llegaba a un claro y se tumbaba a la sombra de uno de los árboles, a su lado había una margarita, él vio como la cogía y formulaba su pregunta.

-Dime bella margarita debo aceptar que me gusta…

Eso le dolió, estaba seguro de que el nombre que esos labios que tanto deseaba besar no sería el suyo, así que la interrumpió, no quería saber quién era aquel desgraciado que le robaba los suspiros a la chica que le gustaba.

-¿Sabías que hay personas que creen que el primer signo de locura es que le hablas a los objetos?- decidió decir.

-Las flores son seres vivos, no objetos- contestó ella a la vez que él se sentaba a su lado.

-Sigues pareciendo una loca- contestó, él sabía que no era lo más amble para decirle pero no lo pudo evitar.

-Ya sé que quizás te suene extraño, al menos a mí me lo parece, pero creo- suspiró hondo-… creo que me gustas.

Eso era lo último que él esperaba oír, jamás creyó que ella le correspondiese así que supuso que puso una cara entre de desagrado y shock ya que la cara de Lyra parecía de decepción.

-Ya veo, bueno, no estaba segura pero ahora veo que realmente da igual, ya llegará otro.

-Esto… tú también me gustas, desde principio de verano sentía ganas de sonreír cada vez que te veía, adoro cuando Will dice que te toca curarme ya que frunces el entrecejo al ver la herida, creo que adorable, igual que cuando te veo tirar con el arco siempre te miro hipnotizado ya que pones una cara muy decidida y concentrada, también me encanta verte escapar de una broma a las de Afrodita. Yo sé que me gustas, lo peor es que creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella nunca le había oído hablar tanto rato, le encantaba su voz no era dulce ni melodiosa pero te atraía, era grave y con un punto de amargura pero seguía siendo atractiva. No se podía creer que lo que él acababa de decir, era casi imposible, pero igualmente se incorporó y, siguiendo un impulso, le besó los labios del chico.

Ella era algo inexperta, solo había tenido un novio y hacía casi dos años de eso. Los labios de Nico eran rugosos y sabían a chocolate negro, eso la volvió loca, sentía que se desharía si seguía así.

Él jamás había besado a nadie, pero el tenerla ahí, juntando sus labios medio sentada medio inclinada sobre él, hizo que una chispa de felicidad surgiera en su interior y correspondió al beso. Los labios de Lyra eran suaves y sabían a miel, un sabor tan parecido a ella que le volvió loco, no podía apartarse ya que había perdido el control de su mente.

Simplemente eran dos adolescentes besándose en el bosque, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, dos jóvenes que casi ni se conocían pero sabían todo del otro. Al cabo de unos segundos, Lyra se separó de Nico, casi tan rápidamente como al juntarse, ella tenía las mejillas carmesí y con una extraña sonrisa en la boca bajó la vista a la flor que aún tenía en la mano.

-Creo que no necesitaré deshojar esta flor para saber la respuesta, me vuelves loca Nico di Angelo, llevo mucho tiempo sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú.

Ella arrancó los pétalos de una vez y los lanzó al aire. Él se acercó hacia ella, parecía que quisiera besarla pero en vez de eso se puso de rodillas y le susurró al oído una pregunta que ella ya esperaba pero que se alegró de oír.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Lyra Carrow?

-Sí, pero tú se lo dices a mis hermanos.

-¿Es estrictamente necesario?- preguntó él antes de besarla nuevamente.


End file.
